List of The Robert Sedita Show episodes
The Robert Sedita Show is a classic children's television series based on Robert Sedita Senior since 1995. The series premiered on Treehouse TV in Canada and on Nickelodeon's Nick Jr. block in the United States on October 31, 1999. 18th to 20th seasons of the series premiered on October 31, 2016 and concluded on October 30, 2019 with the return of Bobby's old classmates from G.I.S., the middle school, and new classmates. 21st to 22nd seasons ran from October 31, 2019 to June 2021 (with the CTE segment still used with W.P.L. program, and Florida UFSD all day), with the revival of Bobby's older staff and students from Sanfordville (Warwick Satellite). 'Series overview' 'Episodes' 'Season 1 (1999–2000)' Notes *Bobby's grandparents are introduced. *Scrappy is introduced. *Bobby's parents are introduced. *Aunt Debbie and Uncle Johnny are finally introduced. 'Season 2 (2000–2001)' Notes *This is the final season where Bobby lives on 2 Wheeler Road. *Bobby's pet cat, Tom makes her phsycial debut in this season. 'Season 3 (2001–2002)' Notes *This is the first season where Bobby lives in Middletown, NY. 'Season 4 (2002–2003)' Notes *Bobby uses complete sentences and attends preschool. *Bobby's classmate: Donald Harring is introduced. 'Season 5 (2003–2004)' Notes *The Sedita's 2nd pets Kayleigh and Ojo are introduced in this season. *Bobby learned how to swim. *Grandma & Grandpa's pet dog Wielet passed away in this season. *Bobby takes chocolate milk with medicine every morning and every evening. 'Season 6 (2004–2005)' Notes *Bobby now attends elementary school in Goshen, NY. *Jane Pierce and Lauren Miller are finally introduced. *Judith Tulloch, Bobby's first music teacher makes her physical debut in this season. *Bobby learned how to ride bicycles. *This is the last season to use the 1999 Nick Jr. Productions Logo. *Bobby attends summer school every year during the summer. 'Season 7 (2005–2006)' Notes *Hooch passed away in this season. *This is the first season to use the 2005 Nick Jr. Productions Logo. 'Season 8 (2006–2007)' Notes *This is the final season that Bobby attends Scotchtown. *This is the final season where Bobby lives in Middletown, NY. 'Season 9 (2007–2008)' Notes *The Aunt Debbie Supenski Family stopped living with The Sedita Family in this season and did not return until Season 17. *In this season, Bobby attends a new elementary school that is close to his home. *This is the first season where Bobby lives in a new home of Florida, NY. *Grandma's new pet dog Sadie is finally introduced. *Patrick Casey is introduced in this season. *Scrappy passed away in this season. *This is the last season to use the 2005 Nick Jr. Productions Logo. *Starting with this season, Bobby moved into Nanny's house because his father got cancer. 'Season 10 (2008–2009)' Notes *Dalton Rudy is introduced in this season. *This is the only season to use the 2008 Nickelodeon 3D Lightbulb Logo. *This is the final season that Bobby attends Sanfordville elementary school. *Bobby has his own desktop computer. *Bobby's pet cat, Tom passed away in this season. 'Season 11 (2009–2010)' Notes *Rebecca Bravo, Alana Martin, Iesha Brown and Logan Agneese are introduced in this season. *This is the first season to use the 2009 Nickelodeon Productions Logo. *Isaiah Graham makes his physical debut in this season. *This is the first season that Bobby attends intermediate school. 'Season 12 (2010–2011)' Notes *This is the final season that Bobby attends intermediate school. *Buddy is introduced in this season. *Tyler Walko makes his physical debut in this season. 'Season 13 (2011–2012)' Notes *This is the first season that Bobby attends middle school. *Mrs. Barsky makes her physical debut in this season. *Mrs. Casey, Courtney Feest, Thomas Gold and Nicholas Rivera are introduced in this season. *This is the last season to be broadcast in 4:3 SDTV Fullscreen aspect ratio. 'Season 14 (2012–2013)' Notes *This is the first season to be broadcast in 16:9 HDTV Widescreen aspect ratio. *Michael Pawlak is introduced in this season. *Grandma's newer pet dog Zoey is finally introduced. *Skyler Gilroy makes his physcial debut in this season. *Rebecca, Tyler, Alana and Iesha now attend the Minisink Satellite. *Bobby's grandfather passed away in this season and his grandmother is by herself forever. 'Season 15 (2013–2014)' Notes *Bobby attends technology class after lunch time with 4 friends. *That was the last season that Bobby attends middle school at Minisink. *Topanga Spears, TyriQue Stuckey and James McKoy that never showed up in GIS make their physical debut in this season. *Windows 7 Enterprise 64-bit replaced Windows XP Professional 32-bit on all the OUBOCES computers. 'Season 16 (2014–2015)' Notes *Brendan Eckerson, Kalie Padilla, and Joshua Klotz are introduced in this season. *Camille Brygidyr, Alice Patterson, Caryl Melasky and Denise Davis are finally introduced. *Bobby starts attending the high school. *Michael Catroppo, The Sedita Family's computer repair employee makes his physical debut in this season. *Grandma's dog Sadie passed away in this season. 'Season 17 (2015–2016)' Notes *The Aunt Debbie Supenski Family returns to live with The Sedita Family. *Bobby works at the school store every Wednesday. *Tyler now attends the high school. *Bobby starts riding his school bus with Nicholas Rivera. *Mrs. Hulse from Room 103 retired in this season. *Bobby's Great grandparents passed away in this season. *Bobby has his own cell phone. *Aunt Debbie's new pet dog Ernest is finally introduced. *Bobby now goes to prom nights every May. 'Season' 18 (2016–2017) Notes *Dylan Forker is introduced in this season. *The Kristy Family from Greenwood Lake make their physical debut in this season. *This is the last season to use the 2009 Nickelodeon Productions Logo. *Nanny retired from Monroe Walmart because she fell down on the ice. *Mrs. Cranston and Mrs. Pineda are finally introduced. *Topanga, TyriQue, James, Michael, Alana, Mrs. Casey, Rebecca and Iesha now attend the high school. *Kayleigh, Bobby's 2nd pet dog passed away in this season. *This is the final season that Bobby brings his Nintendo 3DS for the school bus ride. 'Season' 19 (2017–2018) Notes *Bobby, TyriQue, Tyler and Nicholas are moved into new homerooms. *Mrs. Pierce from Scotchtown Elementary replaced Mrs. Barsky as the Minisink BOCES Satellite counselor. *Bobby, Joe and Nicholas now attend the YAI program. *Skylar attends CTECH every afternoon. *Dalton now attends the high school. *This is the final season to feature Mrs. Brygidyr and Mrs. Davis. *James Bell, Ann Marie, Luke, and Adrain make their physcial debut in this season. *Bobby starts bringing his cell phone to school or the work program. *This is the first and current season to use the 2017 Nickelodeon Productions Logo. *Bobby has his own banking account. 'Season' 20 (2018–2019) Notes *Starting with this season, Jane Pierce will be seeing Bobby for indivisual sessions instead of group ones if there's anything wrong or right. *Jaime Paddock from Including Communities replaced Camille Brygidyr as the room 103 high school teacher. *David, Emily, Kyle, Samantha, and Fabianna are the new classmates introduced in this season. *Heidi Hoffer from the middle school replaced Denise Davis as the room 105 high school teacher. *Logan and Joe now attend the Including Communities program. *Rebecca and Michael from Room 105 last year were removed and have moved to Room 103 with Bobby and Nick. *Patrick and AnnMarie Calone from Room 101 last year are moved to Room 103. *Nicholas, James, Rebecca, Iesha, TyriQue and Bobby now attend CTECH every afternoon, but in 2 different programs. *This is the last season to be broadcast in 16:9 HDTV Widescreen aspect ratio. *Donald Harring from season 4, makes a surprise appearence in Bobby's CTECH class. *Michael, Dylan and Tyler now attend YAI Off-Campus program. *Windows 10 Education replaced Windows 7 Enterprise on all the OUBOCES computers. 'Season 21 (2019–2020)' Notes *Rebecca, Nicholas and Dylan now attend the Including Communities program until graduation. *Tyler now attends afternoon CTEC with TyriQue and Iesha. *James McKoy and Kyle now go to school in the Cornwall district instead of Minisink until they graduate. *Bobby starts going to school at Florida District instead of Minisink Satellite and still does CTEC every day until he graduates. *This is the last season that Bobby goes to the doctor at Monroe Pediatrics, with its beginning since 2000. *Bobby's horses from Winslow in seasons 6-8, make a surprise appearance in this season. *Ms. Mondello and Chef Kleeveno from W.P.L. are finally introduced. *Bobby now has an Instagram account and followed all his classmates. *Bobby's mother now works at the First Class Minds Preschool. *Lesley and Xavier are in Bobby's new adventures at Seward. *This is the first and current season to be broadcast in 4K DTV aspect ratio. 'Season 22 (2020–2021)' Notes *This is the final season that Bobby goes to school every weekday, with his starting since 2002. *Bobby can now drink alcohol just like his parents. *Bobby now has a drivers license. 'Season 23 (2021–2022)' Notes * 'Season 24 (2022–2023)' Notes * 'Season 25 (2023–2024)' Notes * 'Season 26 (2024–2025)' Notes * 'Season 27 (2025–2026)' Notes * 'Season 28 (2026–2027)' Notes * 'Season 29 (2027–2028)' Notes * 'Season 30 (2028–2029)' Notes *